


I love you.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MSPA Adventures
Genre: David just loves Rose so much it's disguting., F/M, Pegging, fem dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: See, your relationship with Rose was complicated. You two were only seen together at premiers, or sometimes, or more often than you would like to admit, doing the walk of shame from her home to your rather expensive car. Sometimes in your boxers, or missing his tie. She never let you stay more than 12 hours in her presence. It was a pride thing really. Not that you minded much (you did, but you would never admit it to her). Every 12 hours you were with her, added 12 hours to your dumbass lifespan.





	I love you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamalsohere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamalsohere/gifts).



Hollywood was dumb. Stupid. Dense, and at times obtuse. Those are words right? Words that you learned just to put in your shitty screenplays. Or scripts for TV shows. Or the movie that you had been working on for years that you somehow finally managed to finish. The creative process takes time. A lot of time. More like, five years of time. And sure you’re been busy doing other things like writing for popular comedy TV shows like Archery and Ricatoni and Martinis. And sure that gave you a shit load of money. A shit ton of money, since you somehow managed to make your way up to the head of the creative writing team for both shows. And when you’re the boss, you make all the money.

And the money paid off, somehow you managed to secure the bet with several investors. Getting nearly 300 million to produce this dumbass movie of yours. Well, everyone else seemed to think you were the smartest man alive. An absolute genius, a man with a brilliant mind and even more clever ideas. Says the critics. Honestly threw the last arc of the script together in three hours after some hardcore sex with the one and only:

Rose Lalonde.

See, your relationship with Rose was complicated. You two were only seen together at premiers, or sometimes, or more often than you would like to admit, doing the walk of shame from her home to your rather expensive car. Sometimes in your boxers, or missing his tie. She never let you stay more than 12 hours in her presence. It was a pride thing really. Not that you minded much (you did, but you would never admit it to her). Every 12 hours you were with her, added 12 hours to your dumbass lifespan. She was your life line and without her, you felt your life was being flipped upside down. Like some Fresh Prince shit. But literally, upside down. You somehow slipped into shitty habits, like doing reckless things like, driving without a seatbelt, drinking old beers that sat at your desk for longer than a day. All around bad choices you hate bringing up with your therapists. Who claims that is something people say about those they are in love with. But you? Famous movie director and screenwriter, David Strider, in love? That’s a fucking joke if you ever heard one yourself. 

Love wasn’t the word to describe what you felt for Rose. It was more, of a soulmate thing. You two couldn’t get your hands off each other. LIke how the moment you passed the threshold of your rather expensive hotel room, she already had her hands in your hair. Pulling off your signature shades and tossing them gently towards the love seat. She knew better than to chuck them, mostly because last time she did, you whined the entirety of the night. But for now, they landed safely against the soft cushion of the couch. You on the other hand did not have such a graceful landing. Nearly bouncing off the bed as she pushed you down. The power of this woman never fails to amaze you.

“Strip,” she said, rather casually. Moving towards her suitcase to fetch a few things that you didn’t see because you were too busy scrambling to get your clothes off. Not wanting to upset your mistress. Is that the right word? Or would master be better. Mistress sounds like some reverse Fifty Shades shit and your sex life is too healthy and consensual for to be anywhere close to that.

But you do so, giving her a strip tease. Not that she asked, or at least not today. Sometimes she makes you wear rather embarrassing clothing, or too many layers just to drag out the process even more. Not that you mind. Well. You do when your dick is painfully hard and the vibrator she has up your ass is on its highest setting but that not the case today. Or at least not yet. But then again, you’re unsure what she’s into. All you know is that your clothes are off and your hands are resting behind your head as you look over at her. A beautiful sight really. One you could never get over looking at. You even made her your lock and home screen because that’s how head over heels you are for her. You truly are in love, and not only with the sex, but with her. The way she somehow manages to make your head spin and your heart race when you look at her is enough to send a doctor into cardiac arrest. You love her, you think that’s what it is. Love is a tricky thing really, because before her, you never knew what it was. You never had that middle school crush or that high school girl you’ve always wanted to date. It was just her. Always her.

And it didn’t bug you one bit.

You don’t even notice she was calling your name until you felt a light slap to your face. Snapping back to reality as you felt a heel step onto your member. A kink of yours you didn’t even know you had until she did it a few months ago. The way she held power over you, the way she made sure you remembered who she was was so alluring to you. You loved having her in power, you loved the way it made your semi soft dick grow harder and harder by the moment. And the way she seemed to press harder until it was at full mass. And you were keeling over as you attempted to mask the pain. 

“Fucking hell Lalonde,” you manage to get out between sharp intakes of air. “You… you. You’re killing me here.”

An eye roll, you weren’t surprised. But you were surprised when she eventually let up. Typically she didn’t let you off the hook so easily, testing how far you could go. But you guess you caught her in a good mood. Or, generous would be the right word actually. She was never nice, nor mean to you. Unless it was in interviews. Then she could be mean to you all she wanted. And get you off later as an apology in the back of the limo. Apologetic handjobs are your favorite kind of handjobs.

“Turn,” she said after a moment, slipping her heels off. Not that you mind, heels didn’t look comfortable in the slightest and something in you was glad that she never made you wear them. You do turn onto your back, popping a few bones here and there but you are old. And it was expecting. Your ass in the air as you await for her to do as she pleased. And to your surprise, she used one of her stockings (when did she take it off?) to blindfold you. A kiss was pressed to your forehead as you felt her gentle fingers run through your hair. “You’ll be alright dear,” she cooed, her voice soft and smooth like butter on toast. Something you wish you had, but food and bottoming was never a good mix and you purposely ate light today so you could make this enjoyable for the both of you.

With one of your sense stunted, you made work to use your other four. Well, taste was out of the question for now. And the only thing you could feel was how soft the silk sheets were under you. Too bad you were set to ruin them before the end of the night. But that doesn't’t matter. You can always pay for new ones.

You hear her circling you, probably admiring your naked body, or pondering what she wanted to do to you. But you, a Strider. Are rather impatient, “I know we rented this room for the night but I have a bedtime. And I’m pretty sure we already passed it.”

You’re an idiot however, despite not being able to see. You still felt that impending slap to your ass. Harder than you were expecting, your back arching up against her gently. Fuck, this woman will literally kill you. 

“Fu-” you begin, getting cut off by yet another slap, and another. And soon your ass was sore and the room was filled with the sound of slaps. A few tears rolling down your cheeks. Not that she cared. You did deserve that punishment. You deserved a lot of things, but instead of punishing you, you were greeted with a finger pressing against the rim of your entrance. A rather dry finger might you add. God you pray to god she doesn’t go in dry.

And she doesn’t, pulling her finger away, replacing it with a hand. A rather hard one to be exact. And honestly, you deserve that one. But that doesn’t stop the sob that slipped past your lips. “S-sorry,” your voice cracked. You sound like an idiot and you both know it. But that doesn’t stop her from letting a small giggle slip past her lips. One that calmed you down severely. Your back relaxing, your legs untensing. She would never do anything to seriously hurt you. Or at least, not without asking first.

In reward for your apology, your entrance is met with a lubed up finger. Teasingly pressed up against you before she finally allows it to slip in. A soft groan slipping as you bury your face in the pillow bellow you. Not wanting to jerk your hips too far towards her so you wouldn’t be punished again. You can be good, when you want to. Really, it’s rare, but you guess she caught you during a blue moon. Eventually, you find yourself moaning and whimpering into the pillow bellow you, trying your best to put on a show, but also not being loud in case TMZ wants to leak your sex tape again. Or at least attempt to. Rose has some powerful lawyers you would never even dream of going against.

You don’t even realize you were nearly on the edge of release until she pulls her fingers out. Sitting up slightly as you look in the general direction of where you think she would be. “Fuck,” you breathe out, bringing a hand down to give yourself some attention. “Please don’t edge me tonight. I’m exhausted and I-” you weren’t able to finish that sentence. Mostly because she pushed her lubed up cock right up to the hilt. Not even giving you time to adjust as you felt her thrust into you again, and again, and again, to the point in where you felt yourself seeing stars. Or mini roses. No pun intended, this woman was always on your mind even while she was fucking you silly.

She doesn’t swat your hand away when you reach down to stroke at your cock. And she doesn’t make fun of you when your voice cracks as you beg for her to let you come. “P-please… please Rose. P-please,” you stutter, holding your hand still so you wouldn’t come without permission. “C-can… can I come? Please… please…” your voice cracks yet again. Rather embarrassing this time around, since you actually pay attention to how you sound. She must find this amusing, in which she confirms as you hear a small bubble of laughter. The laughter that you fell in love with. And you have to stop yourself from leaning back and pressing a kiss to her lips, her face, her cheeks. Whatever it takes to hear that sound over and over, for the rest of your life.

God damn are you in love with this woman.

“I suppose so,” she began, pulling out all the way for a moment. Her lips finding the nape of your neck as she angles her hips a bit more before pushing it again. Unsurprisingly, she found your prostate. Beginning to slam into it, over and over and over until your eyes were rolled back and the sheets were coated in your release. Leaving you slumped over and panting against one of the rather soft pillows. You didn’t realize how soft it was until you actually felt like you were on the verge of passing out. You’re old, and you can’t take as much prostate milking as you used to. One day you’ll work your way up towards a few rounds, but for now. You roll over onto your back, a hand coming up to wipe the sweat dripping down your forehead.

“Fuck,” you eventually say after catching your breath, removing the blindfold. “God damn are you good.” 

Rose didn’t speak. Instead, she headed towards the bathroom to clean up. Probably having had broken a sweat herself. You make work to clean up the best you can, even going as far as to changing the sheets to something. Fresher. Nicer, and not as expensive.

When she finally returns, she looks nearly as exhausted as you. But still as beautiful as she was when she woke up this morning. You stand, taking her hand gently and guiding her towards the bed. Your lips pressed against the shell of her ear. “My turn,” you coo, your lips moving towards the nape of her neck. Hands traveling towards down to remove her garter belt. Something you finally mastered a few months ago despite her wearing these for years. You weren’t joking when you said you were an idiot around her. She really brought out the stupidity you mask away with your comedy.

You don’t even realize your fingers are pressing against her sex until you can feel her gasp. Your tongue licking a broad stripe of skin along her neck. Eventually moving to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. Your index and middle finger pressing against her entrance gently. You want to repay her for how good she’s made you feel tonight. Without being overbearing of course. You’re unsure if she wants your dick in her tonight so you rather not push for it.

Your lips traveling down to meet your fingers, peppering kisses along her thighs and navel before allowing your tongue to dart out and press against her clit. You typically take your time to eat her out and please her, but you both were exhausted, and you didn’t want to drag this out longer than you had to. Hence why you sped up your fingers. Not wanting to add a third one to overstimulate her. Instead, you suck on her clit gently. Peeking up at her to admire how beautiful she looked. Her face flushed, her back arching against you. The hand tugging at your hair somewhat roughly. Not that you minded that she was messing it up, it’s not like you had anywhere to go for the rest of the night. And she has seen you at your worst, withdrawals and all. You highly doubt she gave a shit if you had a little sex hair.

You don’t even realize how long it has been until you feel her tense around your fingers. Your name leaving her lips as she came. Your free hand holding her hips down as you attempt to finger her through her orgasm. Your words quiet as you speak. “Sshhh… shh… you’re okay,” you begin. Kissing her navel, your lips eventually traveling up to meet her lips.

“I love you.”


End file.
